


We Could Fall

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Cries, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, sad little piece. Fili doesn't want to burden Kili by being his One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Fall

Kili's eyes say everything his mouth never would. They are a montage of every lingering embrace and longing glance, every time he sought comfort from his older brother and he got more than he could dream of. They shine with tears as Fili turns his back towards him. Kili needs to reach out, needs to touch and be touched and tell Fili that this is okay. He needs to tell his brother that what he feels is okay, because what he feels, Kili shares with all his heart. He loves Fili, loves him more than he ever thought was possible, and he knows that he feels the same.  


He can still feel the ghost of their kiss on his lips, fading with every second he stairs at his brother's back. It had been far too brief, satisfying the need both of them had felt for so long while deepening it. Fili had reached hesitantly towards his younger brother and pressed their lips together almost too light to be felt. It didn't matter how excited Kili had been, grabbing at his brother's shirt and trying to pull him closer, never wanting to let him go. Fili pushed his brother away, Kili stumbling back at the brute force. The elder's eyes had been shadowed by his own thoughts, extinguishing any chance of a simple returning gaze with vision cast down on the floor.  


Fili turns away, tears falling into his mustache as he balls his hands, sobs clenching his shoulders. But he will not turn back. The sound of Kili's ragged breath behind him makes Fili's heart fall to the floor and he knows that Kili is stifling a sob. He starts walking towards the door. He should have left Ered Luin long ago, when he first realized he was in love with Kili. It's what he has to do to keep Kili safe, keep his baby brother's only love from being him.  


Kili's voice is no more than a mumble, but it rings in Fili's ears.  


"You're too late."  


Fili takes a wracking breath, but he kept his eyes forward, the grain of the door swimming in front of him. He cannot make himself open it, can't leave his brother like this.  


"It's the only way." Fili hates the harshness in his tone, the hiccuping it causes behind him.  


"You're too late. I love-"  


"Don't say that."  


Fili grits his teeth, resting his head on the door and willing the tears to stop.  


"Find a love you are allowed to keep."  


And Fili is gone, the door behind him thudding shut with terrifying finality. But he has to come back, Kili tells himself. Fili always returns. He cannot think of his life without his brother by his side. His face glossy and eyes red, Kili starts to wait for his brother to return.  


Ered Luin is quiet except for the heavy footsteps heading nowhere, and the soft weeping of two brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in one swoop and it's definitely got problems. But I just had a flurry of kinda depressing feels imagining this and I needed to share them.


End file.
